memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Caj
A caj, or "great family" (plural caju), was a key element of Orion society, and provided it with a loose organization ( ). Orion society consisted of sizable clans of many families and thousands of members, all joined by marriage, alliances and business dealings, forming an interdependent network that wielded significant strength and influence and formed a relatively close-knit economic, political, and social unit ( ). At the head of a clan sat a powerful and successful family ( ), the caj, which functioned as a merchant house, operating primarily around trade but also managing Orion governments and various aspects of their civil life, such as organizing trade networks, inter-clan marriages, explorers, and mercenaries. Local Orion governments closely resembled loose patchworks of individual subcontractors paid by the local caju to negotiate with foreigners, construct public works, run court systems and so on. The caju took care of their own ( ). The great merchant clans and houses dominated local Orion politics, running the culture as a sort of plutocratic . Linked together, they formed an extensive trading network, larger than an empire, but often warred with each other for possession of markets and trade routes ( ). Entire planets were governed by one or a handful of ruling families whose name and word was law ( , ( ). Where government, law and other institutions were weak and disrespected, families were flexible and personal, and Orions admired individuals with authority and personality. The tahedri ("patriarch") or tabadi ("matriarch") of a ruling family was well known, much-loved, and close to his or her people. They were also the prime drivers of colonization, with the sons of powerful families gathering ships, settlers and goods to trade, and venturing into space to find a new world upon which they could found a new Colony. In its early years at least, the family would manage the Colony and the immigration of settlers, and generally protect the people against whatever threatened them, including the efforts of a rival family to displace them. Many of the outermost Colonies remained fully in the control of a single family. ( ). Hierarchy and status in the family was determined by seniority and gender, as well as wealth and birthright. Members directly descended from the founding members through the eldest male line were superior to relatives from cadet branches (that is, from younger sons) and associated clans ( ). A retiring or dying tahedri appointed his successor, usually his eldest son or otherwise the oldest, most closely related male family member, preferably from amongst his descendants. However, depending on the size of the family and the capability of the immediate candidates, he could instead appoint a woman, a younger person, or even multiple replacements. However, no matter the respect for the previous tahedri, almost every new leader abandoned his predecessor's plans and style and chose a new path. A tahedri took pride in a happy, healthy, prosperous, and unified family. Such a state did not come easily; maintaining a family over the generations meant never-ending struggle, compromise, and continual readjustment against constant changes. Most importantly, news of internal conflict could never reach the ears of outsiders. In divided families, members plotted to get around a still-respected tahedri's commands. In the worst and rarest cases, children rebelled against parents, and even violence broke out. However, one's own family was the very last place an Orion could expect to be betrayed ( ). A ruling family and its tahedri and tabadi could go by a number of titles, running the gamut with no consistency. Some acted as royalty, adopting titles such as king and queen, duke and duchess, lord and lady (for example, Lord Gundin or Lady Katam, earl or baron ( ), and even chief or chieftain ( , ). More commonly, they went by nicknames, honorifics, and unofficial titles, such as "Boss Agachi" or "The Juruh", just like ordinary Orion men. But with their fame, everyone knew the nickname and how they acquired it, bringing increased familiarity and significance ( ). Families generally each had their own insignia or sign, which they used to mark their facilities and the uniforms of their representatives and family members ( ). The records of Orion families were stored in the Great Hall of Family Records. ( ) Connections category:orion caju category:orion culture category:orion words